Yoshiyuki Taira
Taira Yoshiyuki was introduced as Junior All-Japan No.18 Representative and has the nickname Smiling Sharp Shooter. Background Taira Yoshiyuki is a 2nd Year High Schooler and also an U-17 Camp Representative Candidate for Japan. He went to middle school at Shitenhoji and was the Captain of the Tennis Club during Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Hitoji Yuuji 's freshman year. He always plays tennis while wearing a cap. He is somewhat unserious on the court as he as a habit of pulling funny faces on the court while playing hence the nickname. He along with Hara Tetsuya are known as the Legendary Captains of Shitenhoji. He tends to also make jokes while playing. Appearance Taira wears a fitted Khaki Camouflage cap and is tall. Personality He is somewhat unserious on the court as he as a habit of pulling funny faces on the court while playing hence the nickname of the Smiling Sharpshooter. Taira has a tendency to make joke whilst playing. History Two Years Prior To The Storyline Taira was the captain of the Shitenhoji Tennis club whilst Shiraishi and Kenya were first years. One Year Prior To The Storyline In the anime, Taira arrives humorously to comfort the Shitenhōji Middle School team them after they went out of the National Tournament in the Semifinals after losing to Rikkai Dai. U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution Tumblr_nekv6qQYVt1skkk3ao1_500.png|Tetsuya & Taira appeared Tumblr_nekv6qQYVt1skkk3ao2_500.png|The Smiling Sharp Shooter Tumblr_nekv6qQYVt1skkk3ao4_500.png|Taira about to use Bakyuun Tumblr_nekv6qQYVt1skkk3ao5_500.png|The Bakyuun Taira's introduction to the story reveals he gained the rank of Japan's No.18 U-17 player during the time he graduated from Shitenhoji. He is introduced as a member of the 1st Stringers. He is first seen standing with his former Shitenhoji teammate Hara Tetsuya who is introduced as the No.19 of U-17 Japan after the two of them had just crushed two other 2nd Stringers in a Doubles match. Immediately afterwards they are met at the Court by another former Shitenhoji teammate Oshitari Kenya where the three of them have almost a short reunion which is somewhat ruined by Momoshiro Takeshi's arrival. Oshitari Kenya and Momoshiro Takeshi then challenge Taira and Hara to a Doubles match. Taira accepts the match and both he and Hara play the match rather jokingly but dominate nonetheless. Taira and Hara dominate with their Bakyuun and Moukohan respectively. Until Momoshiro finally unleashes Black Jack Knife against them. Taira and Hara appear to be stunned by the move and are unable to overcome it. As a result, they lose their titles as 1st Stringers. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Bakyuun A strong, direct shot that Taira uses in his match against Momoshiro Takeshi and Oshitari Kenya. It is so strong that broke in an instant their racket guts. As a result, the path of this shot is direct yet difficult to return. U-17 Camp Stats Speed - 4: In order to hit his special shot, "Bakyuun," He for sure has a fast swing speed with good timing. Power - 4: The power of his shots launched from his strong arms is plenty. He is currently undergoing special training to bring that power into his serve as well. Stamina - 3: He brazenly rarely changes his facial expression and as a result, his opponents can't tell when he is getting tired. He doesn't have very flashy movements and has a pinpoint deciding shot. Mental - 5: He has the guts to keep continuing calmly even when bombing his Boke. It seems it was that mental strength that made him a legend at Shitenhouji Junior High. Technique - 4: He has even more varieties of Boke than he does Tennis techniques. SHouldn't he he really add more techniques into his tennis arsenal!? Kurobe Memo: It seems to be effective, so he continues his tactics of barraging his opponents with Boke routines in order to distrub their mental. He once engaged in a 100 continuous duel with Amane of Boke Vs. Puns, however I deemed the results of that report to be unneeded. Trivia Character Trivia *He scouted out a Takoyaki shop to start working part time at that he's always passed by since he was a kid. *He once performed at a local event with his little brother as a Manzai act; They won. Other Trivia *He is the first character shown to wear a Stretchfit Baseball cap while playing where as other caps worn in the series by other players have all been shown to be Adjustable caps. Personal Information *Hobbies: Part Time Job (Takoyaki Shop) - Practicing his Boke act *Committee: Treasure Hunting Commitee *Favorite Color: Green (Camoflauge Pattern) *Favorite Food: Takoyaki *Thing he wants most: Comedy DVD *Thing you're bad at: Uninteresting People *Specialty outside of tennis: Manzai Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:High Schooler Category:Left-Handed Category:U-17 Camp Category:Kansai Players Category:Osaka Players Category:Middle School Captain Category:2nd Year High School Category:Shitenhoji Tennis Club Member Category:Doubles Specialists Category:OBs Category:Former 1st Stringers Category:2nd Stringers Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:July Births Category:B Blood Types Category:Cancer